A Magical Rose
by korrd
Summary: Fem!Harry is Ruby Rose. How will the Wizarding World react to a Potter who doesn't respond to the name who carries around a giant scythe/sniper rifle and her over-protective team? Well let's find out. Will be White Rose and Bumblebee.


AN: Well I know I recently started two other stories, and trust me I'm still working on them; but I got bitten by a bug to make a RWBY/Harry Potter crossover. I don't think this has been done before but if it has then kudos. Basically it's a fem!Harry is Ruby Rose with Lily taking the role of Summer. I'm going to try to keep the ages the same.

Lily Potter knew she did not have long to act. The moment the wards protecting the small cottage had come down, she was already moving towards where her infant daughter, Ruby, was currently sleeping. She knew James would only be able to buy her a few moments. She prayed to whatever deities were willing to listen to help her protect her child.

Lily had found two possible rituals with which she could protect her child. One was a blood ritual which required her sacrifice. While not something done lightly it had been proven to work in the past to protect children. The other presented a lot of other risks, but would allow her to live and watch her daughter grow up.

After a long debate with James, in which she tried to go for the sacrifice option, she was convinced to instead attempt the other ritual. This ritual was a transportation ritual. The reason it carried more risk was that all it assured was taking those targeted by it to a place of safety. She and James had spent a long time working on it, and had managed to tie it to James' magical core. If he died and his core with him, she and her daughter would be transported to this "safe place."

While she truly loved James, she knew that he had neither the skill nor the experience to defeat Voldemort. And when they came up with this plan it was decided to have the ritual tied to both Lily and Ruby so that their daughter would not find herself entirely orphaned at the age of one.

So it came to be that she was holding Ruby to her when she felt an entirely different sensation to any magical transport and knew that her husband had died and she wept. Ruby sensing her mood started crying. And so it happened that James Potter died and little Ruby Potter and her mother Lily Potter disappeared, with nothing forcing either's return for another thirteen years.

James was more deceptive about the plan than he let on, and in planning had planted not just potions that would blow up but also muggle explosives he had illicitly obtained from the IRA. So while Tom Riddle was cursing the fact that Ruby Potter had eluded him, he was caught entirely unaware when the little cottage and much of the surrounding area suddenly went up in a massive conflagration. James Potter had managed what in other universes required the sacrifice of his wife and himself as well as a normal upbringing for their child.

In another world entirely Tai-Yang Xiao Long was just finishing putting his young daughter Yang to bed. While sad that his wife had left he would never take it out on his children. Yang was only three years old but she was already more adventurous than he'd ever imagined she'd be when he was first told of his wife's pregnancy.

He was about to go to bed himself when he heard a noise outside his house. Being the hunter that he was and the fact that Grimm attacks had been on the rise recently he went to check. He was surprised to see what appeared to be a young female body. He approached cautiously when he noticed a slight movement underneath the odd cloak the woman was wearing. From underneath the cloak emerged an infant with reddish black hair and when she opened her eyes he saw she had silver eyes.

Seeing no immediate threat he gathered up the two and reentered the house. He first placed the infant into Yang's cot and then the woman into his own bed. He decided to wait until morning to hopefully get some answers from the young redhead about why she just appeared near his house. He decided against contacting the authorities as he felt in his bones that he needed to help these two. And as a veteran hunter he had learned to trust his gut.


End file.
